A Interrogation to Remember
by Horatiofan101
Summary: Detective Angell has her first solo interrogation. Flack, Mac, Danny, and Hawkes watch.How does a interrogation bring two Detectives together? Read to find out! please review! Falck/Angell pairing. One-shot


Four pairs of multicolored eyes stood staring at the suspect in interrogation. The suspect in question, Ian Henderson, was slumped back in his chair, in a mocking tone. He was dressed in baggy jeans, and a t-shirt. The drug dealer had been caught red-handed selling drugs to a undercover cop. They also knew that Henderson was somehow connected to the case of the murdered Gun's Salesman. The thing is, Henderson did not know that they knew of his connection, so they had one advantage. Detective Mac Taylor stood behind the glass of the interrogation room, with Detective Flack, and CSI's Messer and Hawkes.

"I can't wait to see him squirm in his seat. Stupid deadbeat doesn't stand a chance."

Flack said, hands on his hips, in a posture of seniority.

"Look, you got to stay calm, alright? We know that he was involved. We have his fingerprint on the window of the Gun Salesman's store. We will let the evidence speak for itself." Mac replied, calmly, with his hands in his pockets.

"Man, that's what I love about this job. The look on their face. He's got know idea what's about to hit him," Danny said, arms folded in a smug tone.

Hawkes finally spoke up. "Well, we just got to see the Detective do their thing."

Detective Jessica Angell stood outside the interrogation room. She paced, thinking about how she would deal with this. She was going in alone, something that she was a little nervous about, having only been on the force for a year and a half.  
"I've got no one to role play with, no good cop bad cop scheme. It is just the suspect and me. I can do this," she said to herself. Holding the case files in her hand, she opened the door, ready to get down to business.

Ian Henderson looked up at the sound of the door opening, and was nicely surprised at who entered.

"Whoa, NYPD got sexy, man. I bet you're a lot of fun during your spare time."

Angell, already pissed off from being in the room with him for only a minute, took a seat, hands folded on the table, ready to kick some ass.

"Listen, Henderson, I've got some info right here fresh out of the NYPD Crime Lab that's going to make you shut-up, so I suggest you start listening right now."

Henderson leaned in, inches from Angell's face.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he replied, in a mocking tone.

"You got caught selling drugs to an undercover Police officer. I'd say that is a pretty big deal."

Henderson leaned back in his chair. "Who cares? I've been in jail before. What's the maximum sentence? Seven years, maybe five for good behavior? You're really making my spine tingle, Detective," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to add this to! How could I be so clumsy?" Angell replied, gesturing her hands in a mocking tone.

"My very good friends, who are CSI's, found your fingerprint at a crime scene this morning. You know where at? At a gun store downtown. It was so visible, you could see it from a mile away! Funny thing is, the fingerprint was on the _inside_ of the window. You wanna help explain that? I'm just not understanding it." Angell folded her arms, shrugged, and leaned back in the chair. For the first time that day, Henderson was starting to feel nervous.

On the other side of the interrogation room, the four male Detectives stood watching, analyzing the interrogation.

"Wow, she's good. Only been here for what, about eighteen months?" Danny said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. She has some mad skills. Her dad was a Detective Sergeant, and she has four older brothers. She doesn't screw around." Flack replied.

"Oh yeah, and how do you know that, Flack?" asked Danny, in an amused tone.

"Look, we got to know each other during the case about the suspected rapist. She's really nice, and she's cut out for the job. I know that she worked a lot of cases with you guys, she was my temporary replacement while I was still recovering, and that she is still kind of new. So I was just being nice, you know, making small talk." Flack turned back round, and watched Angell intensely. Truth was, it was more than just small talk. He actually was really starting to like her. Sure, they flirted like crazy, but their was chemistry, and Flack was sure Angell thought so to. What was worse, he also knew that his friends over at the Crime Lab were beginning to notice too. He just hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"Theirs no doubt about it. Angell's got a gift for Detective work. It just stands out, you know?" Hawkes said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, well I'll believe it even more when I see our friend Henderson here crack." Mac stated, knowing well enough that Angell would make the guy squirm like mad. He had a soft spot for Angell, since working the case about the mummified wife of a politician eighteen months ago. She was truly excellent. She had integrity, a kind heart, and a solid foundation, no matter how pretty her face was.

"My my, Henderson. What, no witty comment to suggest that I am wasting my time? You look a little pale there. Feeling alright?" Angell was happy. Not only was she winning, but she could sense that this guy was going to crack.

"Look, the science freaks must be wrong, cause I got no idea how my fingerprint got in that store." he was truly looking nervous.

"First off, their not science freaks, their scientists who are highly educated. Second, they are my friends, so if you disrespect my friends, you're disrespecting me, and I don't like that. Third, they have very modern and _correct_ technology, with machines and gadgets that you can't even pronounce. Lastly, you're fingerprint was in AFIS, which never lies. So, why should I believe a punk like you? Give me one good reason." she really had her game on now.

Knowing that he was losing, Henderson leaned forward, putting all cards on the table, knowing very well that his life was over. "Okay, Detective. I'm serious now. I was in that store last night. The gun seller, Ramirez, owed me a little somethin somethin, you know what I'm sayin? So I went in their, and I told him that I wanted my money. He freaked, and pulled a gun out on me. I grabbed the first thing that was in my reach, a baseball bat on the table. I lunged, we wrestled, and the gun went off. It was the gun that killed him. Next thing I know, the dude was dead, and I started freakin out. I didn't mean to kill him, I swear."

Sighing, Angell was glad that it was over. She had finally gotten a confession.

"Ok, what did you do with the murder weapon? My CSI's looked in the surrounding areas and found no bat, or gun."

"I ran home, and wiped off my fingerprints from the bat, and kept the gun, too, you know cause of DNA, shit like that. They are both under my bed, in my apartment. My hand must have touched the window when I was fleeing. Damn it!" he cursed, brushing a hand through his blond hair.

"Hmm, so how much did he owe you? A couple of grand?" Angell asked.

"He owed me 20 Gs. Said that he would have it by the end of the month. He wasn't doing drugs, no shit like that. Said that he needed it for his Daughter's college tuition, something like that. That's the last time I ever loan money to damn immigrants." he mumbled.

Pissed off at his prejudice attitude, Angell leapt up from the chair, slamming her hands on the table, making Henderson jump.

"That immigrant, Ass-hole, was a U.S. citizen who just wanted a better life for his daughter. Now his wife and child are torn with grief. And don't worry, where you're headed, you won't be seeing money, let alone lending it."

And with that, she picked up the case file, and opened the door. Turning around, she addressed Henderson one more time.

"Five to seven years was it? Maximum sentence? Nah, you're at least looking up to twenty to life, depends how the jury sees it. And don't worry, I'll be their to testify, on the Prosecutor's behalf." and with that, she slammed the door.

Henderson, sitting their feeling mixed emotions, ran a hand through his hair, and wept.

Mac, Danny, Flack, and Hawkes stood outside of the interrogation room, discussing what had happened.

"Well, it's pretty much an open and shut case. I think the jury will make the right decision." Mac said.

"Yeah, that was one of the best interrogations I ever saw, and I've seen my fair share. I can't believe that she got a confession after how smug he was! Angell was a tough bitch, which is a compliment, might I add."

"Aww, thanks Messer. You always say the cutest things" Angell replied, causing them to all turn around.

"Seriously, Angell, you were great in there. He was sweating so bad, I thought that he was gonna drown in his own sweat!" Flack said, enthusiastically.

"Well thanks Flack that means a lot, considering you are one of the best Detectives in the NYPD." Angell said, quite seductively.

Flack gulped, and then grinned in excitement. Mac, Danny, and Hawkes raised their eyebrows in surprise. What was going on here they all wondered?

"Well, Danny, Hawkes, and I need to get back to the lab. Great job Angell. You are a much appreciated member of the team." Mac stated. And with that said, the three CSI's waved and headed back to the lab. Danny turned his head, and winked at Flack and Angell, before disappearing around the corner.

"What was all that about?" Angell asked, turning to Flack.

"Oh, that? Its just Danny trying to be funny." Flack replied, rubbing the back of his neck, flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, you seriously did a great job in there. I know it was hard to keep you're cool, especially with the comments regarding what you do in you're spare time."

"Well thanks Flack, but its fine. Its to be expected, you know? I mean, it's a common occurrence, because I'm a female Detective. It gets old fast. If he touched me though, then his ass would have been in the ground." Angell replied.

"If he had touched you, my fist would have connected with his pretty little face, and the ass-hole would have been mine," Flack revealed.

"Is that right? A bit of protectiveness, I sense their Flack. And they say chivalry is dead!"

"Uhh, well, Mac, Danny, and Hawkes would have done it too," he added, not trying to make himself look dumber than he already was.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you would do that for me."

Their was an awkward moment of silence. Suddenly, Flack decided to get over his fear of rejection from a certain Detective, and take the plunge.

"Hey, do you want to grab a bite to eat after work?" he said, in a casually tone.

Surprised at Flack's question, she asked, "Are you asking me out on a date, Detective Flack?" her heart beating a little faster. He always had the ability to do that to her.

"Yeah, I am," he replied with a newfound sense of confidence.

"Yeah, I would most defiantly like that," Angell said.

"Okay, so how does 8 sound?"

"8 sounds perfect." and with that said, she turned around and began to walk back to her desk, needing to get a head start on paperwork, however, knowing that she won't be able to concentrate because of what just had transpired. Pausing at the end of the hall, she turned around and looked at Flack, smiled seductively, and continued on.

Flack, who thought that he was just now made the luckiest man in the world, stared at Angell with more than just lust in his eyes. The electricity between them was undeniable. As soon as Angell turned the corner, he grinned, hands in his pockets, and strolled with a huge smile on his face towards the break room. Who knew that an interrogation would bring them together?


End file.
